<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This can't be real! by RewindTheExit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844931">This can't be real!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit'>RewindTheExit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curzon Dobell (Hosea Matthews voice actor) and my Oc get to know each other. Follow Lily on her journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curzon Dobell &amp; Oc</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This can't be real!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk trough the streets in Brooklyn. While walking I loook to the ground. But suddenly I got something. I stop immideatly. </p><p>,,Watch out, my God!" I hear an angry voice. But it sounds oddly familiar. </p><p>I turn arround, to look at the angry man. And my mouth drop open. It's freaking CURZON DOBELL! The guy go voice acted and captured the motions for Hosea Matthews. I love them both so much. Because both are so freaking cute, adorable and beautiful. </p><p>,,Oh my. I-I'm sorry Mister Dobell." I stutter after I was able to come back to reality. </p><p>Only now do I realize that I am wearing the" Outlaw for life" shirt from Red Dead Redemption 2. His anger seem to fade immideatly.</p><p>,,Can I uh invite you to a coffee and maybe a piece of cake? For uh my not osinh attention. I hope I didn't hurt you sir." I stutter.</p><p>I'm not even able to look him in the eyes.</p><p>,,Woah calm down. I'm alright. But if you insist, sure why not." He says calmly.</p><p>I'm not from here, but luckily I saw and visited a good Coffeeshop not far from here.</p><p>So we walk side by side until we sit at a little table in a quiet corner. Her nobody should notice us. It's a beautiful sunny day. And a beautiful Coffeeshop. So we both order a coffee and a piece of Cheesecake.</p><p>,,I'm still sorry. I was so in my own world I didn't lay attention. Normally I pay attention. I'm sorry Mister Dobell." I say.</p><p>,,It's Alright calm down. And call me Curzon pleas." He smiles.</p><p>,,Thanks. Call me Lily." I smile back.</p><p>,,Well nice to meet you Lily."</p><p>,,Nice to meet you to Curzon." I smile back.</p><p>The butterfly's in my stomach go crazy. I love him way to much. He's so kind, adorable, cute and beautiful.</p><p>,,So you love Red Dead Redemption 2?" He says.</p><p>,,Yeah. Mostly because of Hosea." I must admit.</p><p>,,Really?"</p><p>The waitresses placed the cake pieces down in front of us. We thanked her.</p><p>,,Yes. He's adorable." I say blushing.</p><p>,,Yeah he is." Curzon laughed.</p><p>Then we start eating in silence. The cake and the coffee are delicious.</p><p>,,You seem to be a nice lady. It probably sounds like I'm a creep, but can I have your phone number? I enjoy talking to you." He blush.</p><p>Meanwhile our cake is gone. The waitress took the plates with her and brought us new coffee. We sipped our first coffee empty while talking. </p><p>,,Of course. And your not a creep. Your kind and I like to talk to you too. Hadn't a good conversation in a long time." I smile back.</p><p>Then we change phone numbers.</p><p>,,Thanks. Same here."</p><p>,,Thanks too. And now worries." I smile back.</p><p>,,So your a fan of us both? Hosea and me." He ask shy.</p><p>,,Well yeah. Of course. I mean you look the same, have the same voice and kind nature. And you both are gentleman." I say honest and blush a bit more.</p><p>,,Awww. Thanks." He smiles.</p><p>,,No worries. Just the truth."</p><p>,,So where are you from? And what is your job." If I may ask.</p><p>,,I'm from Denmark. And I work as a Graphic Designer. I love drawing. In my free time I draw and write about Red Dead Redemption 2 stuff." I giggle.</p><p>He giggle to.</p><p>,,And you? Are you from America?" I ask.</p><p>,,No. I'm French. But I live in Brooklyn a long time now." He smiles.</p><p>,,Amazing. French is a beautiful language."</p><p>,,It is." He agrees.</p><p>Time flys by and soon we sat three hours in that Coffeeshop.</p><p>,,Uh it's pretty late." I noticed, as I checked my phone shortly, before luring it back in my jeans pocket again.</p><p>,,Yeah. I guess we both enjoyed each other's company way to much." He giggles.</p><p>,,Yeah.i guess we did." I smile.</p><p>So I pay for us. Then we get up and leave the Coffeeshop together.</p><p>,,Where do you stay?" He ask.</p><p>,,On the Box house hotel. Not far from here." I say.</p><p>,,I know that place. How about I pick you up tomorrow at six o'clock in the evening and we go eat. This time I pay!" he smiles.</p><p>,,That would be great." I smile.</p><p>,,Good. See you tomorrow then." He smiles.</p><p>,,Yeah. Cya." I smile.</p><p>I walk back to the hotel. The butterfly's in my stomach calmed down again luckily. I head straight for my room. There I close the door behind me, and let out a long sigh. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I must be dreaming. This can't be real that I met Curuon, talked, eatat cake, and chanted phone number with him. It can't be real that we go eat tomorrow evening. It must be a way to good dream! I think that I wake up in any second. But nothing. I tweak myself in the arm. OUCHY! Okay this isn't a dream. My breath statt to go faster. Relax Lily! Calm down. I say to myself. I go into the Bathtoom, and slpah my face with water. I didn't wear make up today. I dry my face, and then I change clothes and brush my teeth. It's already late in the evening and I'm tired. So I go to sleep.</p><p>But I'm still way to excited. Specially when I think about tomorrow. I can't belive it! But after a while I fall asleep. Luckily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>